bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Kensei Muguruma I keep trying to change Kensei's hakuda level to master but someone keeps putting it back to expert If you compare him to anyone else who is a master hes more than worthy. Theres no visible proof soi fon's a master and komamura's just strong, It's pissing me off!!!Zach666 09:22, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Inserting images Can you please help me with something, I want to insert images off the net for example urahara _ kisuke.jpg but whenever I do something like that it only comes up as a red link and the other way was when i simply put in the web address but it would just make a link to the web page.--SalmanH 19:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I already talked to Mili-Cien who referred me to you an Whitestrike about it. But i was asking with all the influx of new people, page vandalism, gross speculation on pages, spoilers on profile pages and whatnot. whether you 2 needed more help administering. Considering Ultimate is never on and Mili-Cien is barely ever on. Its really just you 2, i figure im on as much if not more so and theres gotta be almost more then 40 people or more on at any given time. I guess its just a suggestion, cause i have been on here so long and its like maybe i should take a more active role.Salubri 23:46, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your support as well ill hit up Mili-Cien then and let the it been know you both are in agreement. Once again thanks for the opportunity.Salubri 04:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) German Voice actors I intend to add the german voice actors for the Bleach characters, but unfortunately i saw , that there are only templates for the japanese, englisch, spanish and french ones. So i would to ask you if you can create them , so that i cann add the german voice actors. Gargamel711 02:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Yammy, the 0 Espada?! IT'S OVER 9000!!!!! How is he the 0 Espada?! It's madness! Does that mean the Shinigami should be afraid of him now without overconfidence helping them? Dekoshu talk 17:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Also, when there will be a shinigami captain who will actually lose to one of the Espada?! I mean come on! Is Tite Kubo is trying to make the Epsada look weak on PURPOSE? In other anime outside of Bleach, one of the most powerful beings that ever lay foot on the universe ACTUALLY defeated a powerful opponent that won most of the time. Is the manga is going to really show at least one Captain to lose? It's fair that way. I doubt later, one of those captains will actually die or lose to Aizen or the remaining Espada. Captain Hitsuguya should lose to Halibel's released form. Dekoshu talk 18:21, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I hope the captains don't win all the time. Is Tite Kubo want people to stop reading the manga or something? I hope the Espada aren't powerful for nothing. This is the most racist stereotype I have ever seen. Dekoshu talk 18:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Bleach Captains I really hope one of the Espada win this time in the next chapters of the Bleach manga. Somebody should really have a word with Tite Kubo. Dekoshu talk 18:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'm fed of seeing shinigami win all the time against the Espada and the rest of the Hollows. At least some shinigami below Captain actually did lose and die against the Hollows. Dekoshu talk 19:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC) You have your own viewpoints, and I need your help with this, please. Don't you get tired of seeing Captains win ALL the time against the Hollows and Espada? I honestly want to see one losing. It's not fair. Tite Kubo should be fair and have at least one of the Captains lose in the final battle as a cost for their victory or something. Thoughts? Dekoshu talk 19:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) WILL YOU BAN TOSHIRO123 ALREADY i'd do it but i'm not a god damn admin!!!--Kisukeiscool100396 19:22, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Yammy Rialgo is correct Hi, the raw that was provided for as "proof" of his name being Riyalgo was incorrect proof. Ive been taking Japanese Language classes for 2 years and from what I have learned is when you translate from English to Japanese you romanize it. I'll use Halibel for example, when you translate the kanji you get Hariberu, but is that her correct name? No it isn't you then translate it into proper English and its Halibel. If anything the person who has provided proof needs to actually know japanese to prove his point. And even if he did, all the raw has proven is that his last name is "Riyarugo" which is the romanized version of his name. And what actually proves my point is, that. He doesn't know a lick of Japanese. Why is it that you use the "Riya" in his romanized name, and then you toss a side the "rugo" and add lgo? That makes zero sense. OneManga had the correct translation and I believe we should leave it as Rialgo until Kubo shows otherwise. Thanks for your time.Thunderwitch 18:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Eikichirō Saidō Hello, I would like to discuss the aforementioned edit on the section of powers and abilities for the Eikichirō Saidō page, now I realize that we're not entirely sure if he is part of the special forces but it's not like we're going to see much more of him to really find out it's been about 200 episodes since we last saw him and it's unlikely that we might see him again soon but something like this comes from common sense and assumptions even though I know that you don't like assumptions but any way if the special forces assign him to important missions then it is quite possible if he is proficient in flash steps. --SalmanH 14:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Understood. I didn't know you could upload new images. I didn't see that option.Thunderwitch 06:06, 22 April 2009 (UTC) No problem Okay, thanks for the advice and see ya. Problem Reports Some of the problem reports are annoying. I mean they seem like stuff that can easily be fixed by letting the person know in a talk page. Salubri 15:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) you better act fast there is a lillte troll around here who put spam on eveyone's profile. you better block or banned Sailormoon21‎. <-thats the lille troll right there 109. samaEliskuya2 19:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Featured Article yeah! please add anyone who yo think should be there but i forgot to add. WhiteStrike 14:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) New Manga I know the Halibel situation is well in hand but just to let you know something you already surmised but keep an eye on Toshiro's profile, people are getting overzealous in the speculation department and its just building i had someone earlier editing the espada section to reflect as much, which i had to undo and then explain to them why not to. This is getting way to crazy every time a manga comes out everyone is always going farther then what is presented. If its not the halibel vs toshiro thing its the yammy thing and before that the hollow ichigo and ulquiorra situation. Salubri 22:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Aizen Page... OKay well in the Aizen page i had replaced one of the images. I replaced the manga version of the picture to the Anime version. What was the problem? Pics I dont know what your take is on this but these profiles cant support all these pics, its starting to get out of hand. Salubri 06:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Whats going on this week. This crazyness happens every manga chapter release as if it was enough to deal with, but this stuff happening this week is crazy what is wrong with people. If not crazy speculation or otherwise on the main pages its on talk and forum pages. Speaking of which theres a section under hitsuguya's talk page i believe its title is "a upset in fandom" thread or something along those lines, well anyway its got nothing to do with the page its just personal opinions, but im not entirely sure how to move it outta talk and into forum, it might be easier if u did. Salubri 17:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Trivia Hey I just noticed there might be need to clean up the trivia sections in the pages, as some of them are becoming filled with speculative opinions rather then actual trivia facts. Salubri 00:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Hitsuguya Yea i completely understand where your coming from this is really getting outta hand. Ive already explained that even if that is what happened the official stand until it is confirmed is he critically or severely wounded. Saying cut in half is just as bad as saying dead, cause thats what theyre implying, thats why i locked the page. Also as they are manga readers alot of people seem to forget that the picture can just as easily change from this chapter to the next, they really need to start showing some restraint. Salubri 00:56, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ok so in light of Golden Week what did you wanna do about these pages in reference to when the next chapter will possibly come out, if that changes the schedule of its release. I already extended Hitsuguya's page until that its released. Salubri 22:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Thats fine I was just concerned about Halibel and the Arrancar Arc pages as they are the most likely to get changed, while Halibel's hasnt been for a while. I see you already had to deal with the arrancar arc thing. But i guess we'll just have to see. Salubri 23:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Okay? Thats not my image, that's the image drawn by Tite Kubo, I only pointed out the truth. Don't worry Salubri edited the article and it explains exactly what happened. And I edited the Halibel article using the same exact wording.Thunderwitch 01:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Okay Well, whatever lol. The red marker is just highlighting the obvious. Im surprised you didn't see his belt, captain, haori, and ice claw talon. BTW, no chapter next week, its golden week. You might as well add splitting him in two sense that makes sense as well.Thunderwitch 01:45, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Redirecting I'm not sure what the code is for "redirecting". can you please tell me or at least point me to the right help page? thanks. IchigoKitty 02:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Arrancar Abilities I wanted to get your take on this. Does it make since to have abilities listed on the arrancar pages that they may have or should it just be abilities the individual arrancar or espada has been shown to actually use. The more i look it i get confused. I looked at starks page it says bala and cero yet he has yet to use either. Now why its implied that he as an arrancar can use it, that not really the issue, im more concerned with the having it listed when he has not used it at all. Also it states under cero he has gran rey cero and possibly cero oscuras, while thats not the issue he hasnt used gran rey cero at all so why is it even listed and we dont even have a possible likelihood that anyone but Ulquiorra can use the cero oscuras so whys that listed. Anyhow just tell me what u think should be done with that cause i dont wanna take it off if the argument i made doesnt make any sense. Salubri 23:42, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Clean Up Ive been looking at some of the espada pages, you think its time to do some update on them. Im not sure it makes sense to have their pages state information in the present tense if theyre dead also some of the information givin especially on ulquiorra's page doesnt fully recognize what his capabilities are like saying its not know yet and the like not only makes it seem as though he were alive but that he hasnt shown his capability though as we all know from the fight he went to the next level and back. So just some thoughts wanted your feed back on it. Salubri 16:36, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Well yea i wanna clean up the abilities section if anything cause its like if theyre pretty much dead it seems kinda unnecessary leaving it open. We should just put down what we know they did and what they are capable of and leave it at that. Its at the point we are never gonna know if they could have done more definitively. Like Kaien Shiba he is dead and we state that much regardless of it being before the series but his abilities are pretty much straight forward what he could do and was left at that. So basically im thinking we should indicate somewhere maybe the top of the profile they are dead and gone outright and just listing what we know of their abilities in the ability section without the speculation or leaving it open to new information we will probably never have. But its just my thoughts so what do you think. Salubri 17:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Locking As you first locked Barragan, I ask it to you there, should we, as soon as the first spoilers come to us, lock the page to "Registered Users" ? Since, as soon as they come out, the page is usually spammed with those Spoilers... :/ :The semi-lock protects it from new users/users without contributions on the wiki, but the others can still edit it :) Block Yea im sorry about that but i had to block him i couldnt take that any more he was warned about the more then once on two separate days already. Salubri 22:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) You saw that right, what he did he made a new account to do the exact same thing, how obvious is that. Salubri 22:34, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Patrol Seems that votes are clear : Almost 40 votes for "Enable it", None for "Don't", and one for "I don't care", so it seems pretty clear that I'm gonna request for it to be enabled, but here is a question : Should we make it sysop-only or allow the users to flag as patrolled ? I personally prefer to allow the user since, anyway, if a sysop is online, he'll just block the spammer and that would almost nullify the system's usefulness if we allow it only for sysops :/ You edited my page? what did you edit i didn't notice anything--Kisukeiscool100396 20:16, 4 May 2009 (UTC) never mind i saw what he did thank you for getting rid of the stuff he put on my page--Kisukeiscool100396 20:18, 4 May 2009 (UTC) he put the pic in my pictures i've uploaded section probably because he wanted me to get in troble for it because i got rid of spoilers he or she put on the Resurrección page--Kisukeiscool100396 20:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Why was my trivia submission removed? I'm new to bleach wiki so I'm still trying to learn everything. My trivia submission on Isshin Kurosaki was removed. Could you tell me why? Ztr9 02:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Ulquiorra Ok i wasn't gonna say anything but its gettin out of hand there is like a constant issue with who is the voice actor of Ulquiorra i personally dont care who it is but apparently there are so many changes that no one else seems to know either. I mean can someone confirm for certain who it is so this can like stop cause its like ridiculous. It also not just his but a couple of profiles. Salubri 18:34, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Determination Let me ask you cause im uncertain here. On Ichigo, Renji and now Halibel's profile they are listed to have determination under the powers and abilities section. Now i really dont think determination is a power, its a personality trait sure enough but anyone can have determination thats not an actual power or ability so the why is it in that section. Im thinking it should be placed in the personality section as thats where it most makes sense. Just some thoughts whats your take. Salubri 20:37, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, Arrancar109, if you were wondering who put "determination" under Halibel's Powers & Abilities section, I would be responsible. In Hailbel's discussion page, I mentioned that although it really isn't a power, it made her more willing to fight. However, I perfectly understand if it will be removed and put under her personality. Malzzel 9:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Nnoitra Jiruga Release I just wanted to know why you undid the information detailing what occurs during Nnoitra's release Blackstar1 22:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :There are 2 reasons *1. The dust shown during his release happens a the desert, and deserts generate a lot of dust. It, in no way, comes from Nnoitra himself. *2. ALL Arrancar's spirit energy (reiatsu) raises when they're releasing. It's pretty much half of the reason for releasing their zanpakuto (the other half being they gain their former Hollow powers). I will, however, point out that the oversized crescent thing should be pointed out, but it's probably better shown in the Trivia section: not sure about the manga, but in the Anime, it appears only as a shadow within the dust Nnoitra kicked up, and in Versus Crusade, an actual gold/yellow crescent itself arises before fading away when Nniotra releases his zanpakuto. Not sure if it's a sort of light or something else produced by his release though. Arrancar109 17:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::*1. I agree on the dust part and that it was because of the desert but the amount of dust kicked up was abnormal as it was instead produced from Nnoitra as he released a large amount of reiatsu from the centre of his zanpakuto, resulting in enough force to produce the effect of shrouding the area in the surrounding sand. Episode 210 and Chapter 309 clearly demonstrates this. ::*2. Episode 210 also shows Nnoitra building up spiritual energy well before the actual release occurs (displayed by a yellow aura), to which Orihime actually comments upon its build up. I was noting this not the gain that occurs as an after effect of release or during but instead the build up. ::However, if anything should be kept within that section it is the oversized crescent, it occurs in all examples of his release. For the anime it is viewed in episode 210 and in the manga chapter 309 page 9. I to am not sure what actually produces it but it is observed as a shadow in both instances. Blackstar1 17:35, 9 May 2009 (UTC) A user is at it in the Cero article He said that it wasn't confirmed yet and keeps putting the "Cero Double" text. Dekoshu talk 06:03, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Estigma i think that Estigmas are the special facial markings seen on most arrancar, if not all including the hollows. i think when Nnoitora described Nel's markings, that was it. not just Nel's though. I'd like to start an article about it but fear that it would just be deleted. what do you think?--Hollow ichigo 16:07, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for the welcome.AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 18:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Why was my trivia submission removed again? yes it happened again. I edited Gin Ichimaru trivia section. I put down that Gin opened his eyes in a cut scene in Bleach: Dark Souls. And my submission was removed. Why it is a fact. please tell me why. Kensei Muguruma I keep trying to change Kensei's hakuda level to master but someone keeps putting it back to expert If you compare him to anyone else who is a master hes more than worthy. Theres no visible proof soi fon's a master and komamura's just strong, It's pissing me off!!! Navigation box Hi, i was told to ask you how to make navigation boxes like the ones at the bottom of some of the character profiles Acurate translations Hi, i think we should do something with this, because since the "Apache and the others" case it became rather urgent. If you're not familiar the problem read this http://bleachasylum.com/showthread.php?t=3758 In my opinion whe sould dismiss Sleepy Fans/Binktopia because their translation is clumsy and ureliable. Ok, they are the fastest scanning group, but that's all. Their translation could be used ONLY before chapter releases from M7 or Ju-Ni. Personally, I prefer M7 (and I presume other users too as I see them adding pictures from M7 version) over Ju-Ni, but I try to compare both versions. Of course there are some Ju-Ni fans as well. I suggest we should do a poll about which translation should be used in the articles and which should be avoided. Nekosama 08:50, 18 May 2009 (GMT) Gifs I found some vid clips for the zanpakutos. in the consideration that pics dont do alot of them justice as a good amounts abilities arent fully shown as they are moving effects. I may have been overzealous a bit, but you determine whats necessary from the vids and the abilities they should represent. Salubri 17:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't find it such a bad idea, but still. The quality is low and it makes the sites difficult to view for people like me who do not posses a super computer. Also not all the gifts seems improving. In my opinion such gifts should only be used for techniques. --Gojita 17:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC)Gojita cool cool. Im not sure if you went through all of the ones i put up to see if they showing what was necessary. Check on Yoruichi's shunko and Urahara's. Urahara's show his zanpakuto's transformation i put it up mainly because its just moving version of the still pic. Yoruichi's shows the activation but not the shirt being blown off so i dont know you decide on those. Salubri 17:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Quotes and Trivia These quotes and trivia sections have been gettin out of hand. There quote sections that have some quotes that are just random things said by the person in question nothing important that stands out to explain their personality or character. The trivia sections sometimes run the risk of not being facts and just random info that may be more speculation then fact on some profiles. They both need to be cut back. Salubri 05:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Halibel we'll change it when the chapter is translated I know some people won't like it but hey this is how is spelled by the author himself. Waiting for the Chapter to be out will save us time having to explain about it to most people. I had a feeling her name was spelled wrong to beging (although I though Hallibel instead) since as you probably noticed all Arrancar have a double letter in their name.WhiteStrike 18:54, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Bleach I've been thinking about this and i'm wondering when do you think that bleach will end or even if it will end and if it does what's gonna happen to this site i mean the info will still be here but what will happen to all the users here, maybe a couple of the admins will stay just to see if anyone re writes or erases stuff but there won't be a real need for anyone else? I know it's probably a stupid question and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to it's just something that i thought about.--SalmanH 18:03, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Jushiro I so dont want to start anything. I have one more pic of Jushiro, but I dont know if you'd approve. It was while he was in Yamamoto's prison, but you can see it all. The pic up now is great and clear, and the only aspect missing is the tip. The one up now is just insulting, and I cant even tell its shape. I spent a lot of time looking around for that. Thanks Thak you for the welcome. I'm already somewhat experienced in wikis, as I signed up to the Narutopedia some time ago, and inadvertenly signed up to all the wikis. I even started my own article on the Narutopedia. I'll be sure to ask for help if I need it.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Licensing Do we have to put license on whatever we upload or we just leave them be?And if we are to license, how do you do that?Agate genbu 05:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC)